Ransom
by Fire The Canon
Summary: The war has ended, Voldemort is dead; yet Lucius Malfoy has lost everything and wants someone to pay for that. (Warnings for use of Cruciatus Curse).


_**Written for:**_

 _ **The Ultimate Writer Challenge (fluffy fic about your OTP)**_

 _ **Gobstones Club: Silver Stone (money), (accuracy) dire, (power) stretching, (technique) Shrieking Shack**_

 _ **Hogwarts Assignment 7: Transfiguration (write from the perspective of someone in some form of captivity, "You're losing my interest and that is very dangerous.")**_

* * *

 **Ransom**

Ron bit his lip, resisting the urge to cry out from the pain that surged through him. He would not give Lucius Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing he was causing pain.

Mere hours ago, in the early morning of May the second, he'd been with his family, celebrating a victory and mourning the loss of his brother. Now, as night fell, he was here again, held captive by a man who had lost so much with the death of Voldemort.

Lucius stood over him, his dishevelled hair covering most of his scarred face. Every so often, he'd flick his wand to tighten the magical bindings holding Ron in place, or give him another hit of the Cruciatus Curse. Ron didn't know how long he'd been here, or how many times he's been hit, but not once had he let his pain been known.

"Potter'll come soon," Lucius said with an air of confidence, turning his back to Ron. "He'll wonder where his trusty sidekick wandered off to."

Rage surged up in Ron as he struggled against the bindings. They tightened on their own accord and he sunk against the wall of the Shrieking Shack. Lucius was right; Harry would go searching for him, because that was who Harry was. Ron hoped he didn't think to look here.

Lucius used silence to pass the time. He paced the small room, twirling his wand and muttering to himself. Ron watched but said nothing. What was it that the man actually wanted? When he'd grabbed Ron, magically silencing and binding him from the dark depths of the ruined school, he'd led Ron straight here. After ensuring he was secure, all he'd said, over and over, was that Potter would come.

If he was being honest, Ron had thought knowing Voldemort to be dead would scare Lucius off. Perhaps old Malfoy had been a lot more devoted and a lot less scared than he'd assumed. The only reason he could think for Lucius kidnapping him and waiting for Harry was that he sought revenge for his master's death.

As time ticked by, Lucius' frustration became more apparent. He would glance over his shoulder ever few seconds, looking to see if Harry was anywhere near. Eventually, it seemed too much. Red sparks shot from Malfoy's wand. The table near where Ron knelt splintered, bits of the wood grazing his cheek.

" _Where is he?_ " His nose was only inches from Ron's, fury glazing his eyes. "WHERE'S POTTER?"

"He has the sense to stay away," Ron said drily.

This was not what Lucius wanted to hear. He grabbed Ron by the shoulders and threw him some feet across the room. "So much for being your friend!"

Ron felt something in his arm snap as he landed on the rotting floorboards. Tears sprung to his eyes and he bit down on his lip.

Oblivious to his injured captive, Lucius turned to him again. "You are losing my interest, and that is very dangerous! What would the world be missing if I did them a favour and removed another Weasley?"

Ron fought back tears from his broken arm and looked up at Malfoy. The bindings tightened more, drawing pain.

"Tell me, Weasley," Lucius hissed, "Why isn't Potter coming?"

"Because he knows you'll kill him." Ron gasped, trying to sit up. The bindings held him down.

Lucius laughed. " _Kill_ him?" To Ron's surprise, he seemed genuinely amused. "I don't want to kill Potter! The boy destroyed my life and I want him to repay me for the damage he's done."

Rolling over so as not to put pressure on his broken arm, Ron said, "Repay you?"

"Yes," Lucius said through clenched teeth. "In gold. He took away my dignity, my family, and I want it back."

"I'm not… sure Harry had… anything to do with that." Ron finally managed to sit up, but was knocked over again with a shot of agony through him. With his arm and the Cruciatus Curse, Ron gave into the pain, crying out.

"If he's not going to come for you, I may as well… _Avard_ -"

"Ron!"

There was a flash of red light and Ron felt himself being lifted off of the ground and landed on his already-broken arm. He howled as another flash of red sent Lucius Malfoy into the air, landing hard on a cupboard.

"Ron!"

There was movement that Ron couldn't see; but he knew that voice. That wonderful, life-saving voice.

"Hermione?"

"We've been looking for you everywhere. What happened?"

The bindings were suddenly released from him and his arm hung loosely at his elbow.

"Oh, it's broken!" Hermione hurried toward him, conjuring a sling and gently placing his arm inside. Ron's skin prickled at her touch. Her hands were so soft, so… he grinned.

"What happened, mate?"

Ron turned to another voice. Harry.

"Oh, just Lucius Malfoy being himself." Ron shrugged, but regretted it immediately.

"We should get you to Madam Pomfrey," he said kindly. "She could do a better job than I could at fixing that."

Ron nodded, not taking his eyes from her. In the darkness of the Shrieking Shack, she blushed, averting her eyes.

"What did Lucius want?" Harry asked as he and Hermione helped Ron to his feet. "Me?"

"Your money, I think." Ron groaned as he lifted. "He blames you for his downfall. Thinks it's your fault he chose to side with… V-You Know Who."

All three pairs of eyes turned to the unconscious Lucius Malfoy. He was beginning to stir from the Stunning Jinx.

"We should probably take him to the authorities," Ron muttered.

Harry and Hermione nodded. Looking at Hermione, Harry said, "You help Ron. I'll take him."

When Harry let go, Hermione's arms wrapped firmly around Ron and she smiled. Ron returned it. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"A bit sore, but… I'll be alright. This arm's still working." He stretched each finger of his functioning arm to make a point.

Hermione gave a small laugh, causing Ron to beam.

"Alright, you. Get up!"

Behind them, Harry dragged a groggy Lucius Malfoy to his feet. Malfoy hissed, but didn't argue.

They exited the Shrieking Shack slowly, Ron's legs not working properly from hours of them being tied together. The more he recovered from the spell, the more Malfoy fought. Harry was forced to use the same magical bindings Malfoy had used on Ron to keep him under control.

It was well and truly day time when they emerged from the Whomping Willow. Anguish filled Ron as he saw the exact damage the battle had caused Hogwarts.

It was in ruins, completely destroyed. A place that had been a second home for him for six years was not how he remembered it.

Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking. "We can fix it," she assured him. "We _will_ fix it."

If the grounds and the external castle were bad, the inside looked as if one hundred simultaneous destructive jinxes had been used.

"Heh," he said, looking around at what had once been the entrance all, "this is in dire need of a renovation."

Hermione smiled. "It is, isn't it?" She turned to where Harry was dragging a fuming Lucius Malfoy through the broken doors. "I'll take Ron to Madam Pomfrey. Are you -?"

Harry nodded. "I'll be fine." He turned end entered the Great Hall, while Hermione led Ron toward the ruined staircase.

"I bet they don't move anymore," he said.

"They will again," Hermione assured him. "It'll be as we once knew it."

The hospital wing was busy. Poor Madam Pomfrey looked dead on her feet, running around to tend to the injured from the battle. Every bed was occupied, while more had been conjured to satisfy the demand.

Looking around at who lay there, and the extent of their injuries, Ron said, "Come on. I'm sure Mum could manage a broken arm. I don't want to waste Madam Pomfrey's time."

Hermione turned to him, eyes wide, about to argue. But upon seeing his expression, she nodded.

"Where are they?" Ron then asked. He didn't need to elaborate; she knew what he meant.

"With Fred." There was dryness to her words - hurt, devastation. She'd cared for Fred too.

As they walked through the deserted corridors, taking in what had once been the most wonderful place they knew, Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's. He smiled at her, she returning it.

"So," Ron said as they descended crumbling stairs, "if the only way to save me had been to pay him, what was I worth?"

"Ron…" Hermione said.

He laughed. It felt weird laughing so soon after everything, but she had that effect on him. In a time where he'd faced death more than once, having the chance to hold her hand was enough to take away some of his pain. "I'm only kidding. But, you would have paid, right? You or Harry?"

A blush crept onto her cheeks and she nodded. "We would have," she confirmed. "No matter the price, your life would have been so much more."

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this. I played with many ideas using these prompts before I settled haha. Thank you to my dear Amber for beta-ing :)  
**_


End file.
